


Even Preachers Suffer

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. Tears were revealed as Reverend Amos Howell remained by the injured Kara.





	Even Preachers Suffer

I never created Kara and Reverend Amos Howell.

Tears were revealed as Reverend Amos Howell remained by the injured Kara's bed and suffered with her.

THE END


End file.
